Wolf Princess
by kajikaXli-ren
Summary: Sakura is a human who is adopted by the wolf clan. Sasuke is a prince whose father want to destroy the wolf clan. What will happen when Sakura and Sasuke meet. Will love bloom or will hate take over? Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Princess

Ch.1

A small and fragile child cry as loud as thunder roaring through the dark, stormy night. The wolf mother, Tsunade, woke up at the sound that's coming from the entrance of her cave. Quietly, she walks over to the entrance. There she found a human child, looking just like a new born in a white piece of fabrics. Thinking how unlucky the child is, she took her into her cave. Just then her older son, whose name is Koi and is 2, woke up.

"Mommy, what's that?" He asks pointing his small and white paw toward the child.

"It's a child, sweetie." Tsunade answer.

"It doesn't have fur." Koi said, now sitting up.

Tsunade laugh and said, "No, it doesn't because it's human."

"Can I eat him?" Koi ask.

"No and I don't think it's a boy." Tsunade said, taking of the white fabric.

"It's not a boy, it's a girl." Tsunade said again as she look at the crying child that's in front of her.

"Mommy, why is it so noisy?" ask another pup, sitting up.

"I just found a little sister, Kanji. Do you want to look at her?" Tsunade said smiling.

Kanji walk toward his mother and said, "Mommy, it doesn't have fur." Kanji said, observing the little girl in front of him.

"It's because it's a human." Tsunade said.

"She's so small and cute." Kanji said admiring the small baby.

"Are we going to keep her?" Koi ask Tsunade.

"Let's take a vote. Who wants to keep her?" Tsunade said. Then both Tsunade and Kanji raise their hand. Than Kanji nudge Koi to make him raise his hand. Koi roll his eyes and raised his hand.

"Ok than, she'll be our new family member." Tsunade said happily.

"Mommy, can I name her?" Kanji ask happily.

"Of course, dear. What would you like to name her?" Tsunade ask her second son.

"How about Sakura? I wanted to name my daughter that if I ever married. I like that name." Kanji said with a smile.

Tsunade laugh and said, "My, my, Kanji, already thinking of marrying?"

"It's only because I wanted to name a baby." Kanji said with a frown.

"I was just kidding ok?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Now let's go back to sleep." Tsunade said again.

"Can Sakura sleep with me?" Kanji said getting the sleeping baby into his mouth.

"Sure, take care of her ok?"

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? Please review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**16 Years later**.

"C'mon, Kai-nii-san! You're too slow." Sakura laugh as she and Kai race down hill.

"It wasn't fair, you had a head start." Kai said, catching up to Sakura.

"I did not." Sakura argue back, still running.

"Did too." Kai said, running beside her.

"Did not." Sakura said in a singing voice.

"Did too." Kai said and he was already at the base of the hill.

"Ha, I win." Kai said, dancing around.

"And you said I had a head start." Sakura said, pouting.

Then they heard talking. They hid behind a tree. They peek to see who's talking. There stood 3 human with the Uchiha clan symbol. Their mother had talk to them about how the Uchiha clan want to kill off the wolf clan because the Uchiha want to own the forest that the wolf clan has live ever since the earth begin.

"They must be the one who wants to kill us." Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's listen to what they're talking about." Kai suggested. Sakura nodded.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, you'll be in charge of the east of the forest. Itachi, you are in charge of the west, and I'll be in charge of north and south, got it?" Oto-san said.

"Got it." Nii-san and I said in unison.

I don't get why we have to kill the wolf clan, even though I'm a genius. Oto-san said it'll make the Uchiha clan much more powerful. However, Oka-san doesn't want the wolf clan to die. A week ago, Oto-san and Oka-san had a fight over killing the wolf clan. In the end, Oto-san win and Oka-san leaves to help the wolf clan.

Then I felt a presence from a nearby tree. I throw a kunai at it.

A girl and a wolf jump out. The girl was dress in a tan skirt that reaches just below her knees and a shirt with sleeves that reaches her elbow. She have the most beautiful green eyes and cherry blossom color pink hair.

WAIT! PINK HAIR! What kind of person has pink hair?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a visitor from the wolf clan. I'm sorry I didn't notice your presence or I would have taken good care of you earlier." Oto-san said.

**Sakura's POV**

A kunai was coming toward us. We have no choice but to jump out of the tree.

When I see them clearly, I saw that there were two older men and one about my age.

The oldest one was dress in greenish-black colored kimono. The 2nd man was dress in navy colored shirt with milk colored pants with black cape that has red clouds. The one, who's about my age, wore a blue high collar shirt with whit shorts. His hair style is weird. It looks like a chicken butt. I have to control myself not to laugh at his hair style.

Then the oldest one said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't a visitor from the wolf clan. I'm sorry I didn't notice your presence or I would have taken good care of you earlier."

Kai-nii-san and I were backing up one step as the 3 man walk toward us one step.

But as we back out, we didn't notice that we were at a dead-end. Then, the men took out their katana. I close my eyes and hug Kai-nii-san and he hugs me back, both thinking this is the last moment.

They raise their katana. I was ready for the sharp katana to pierce to my skin. But I never felt it. I open my eyes and saw……..

**A/N**

** Do you know who saved Kai and Sakura? Find out on the next chapter of the wolf princess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

They raise their katana. I was ready for the sharp katana to pierce to my skin. But I never felt it. I open my eyes and saw……..

**Ch.3**

**Sakura's POV**

"Mikoto-san! Koi-nii-san!" I said, surprised. Koi-nii-san was grabbing the sword from the 2nd oldest man with his mouth and Mikoto-san stood in front of the oldest man with his sword barely touching her.

"Mikoto, get out of the way." The oldest man said to Mikoto-san.

'Did she know him?' I thought in my mind.

"No! You can kill me but I won't let you kill the wolf clan!" Mikoto-san yelled.

"I'll say it again, Mikoto. Get. Out. Of. The. Way." The oldest man said in clam but angry voice.

"No!" Mikoto-san shouted.

"You leave me no choice." The oldest man said and draws his sword and was ready to pierce the sword into Mikoto-san.

At that time I ran to the man and kick the sword out of his hand before he could use it to make Mikoto-san suffer.

"Sakura-chan." Mikoto-san said amazed.

"Nice job, Sakura!" Kai-nii-san praises me.

"Nice job, Sakura. Looks like your practices pays of." Koi-nii-san said. I smiled at him. This is the first time he praise me so I'm really happy. But that grumpy old man had to ruin it.

"Well, now we know that the wolf clan is full of surprises. One minute she was afraid. One minute later, she fights." The old man said.

"Be quiet, old man!" I yelled at him.

**Sasuke's POV**

As Oto-san get ready to kill Oka-san, my heart ached. I was ready to go in and save her. But that pinky just HAS to kick the sword. Che. Showoff.

Just then father said, "Well, now we know that the wolf clan is full of surprises. One minute she was afraid. One minute later, she fights."

I don't think pinky is too happy about that because she look like she's about to explode.

"Be quiet, old man!" She yells at Oto-san then she charged at him.

Oto-san is right; the wolf clan is full of surprises. Nobody ever dared to call Oto-san old man or even shout be quiet to him or much less, charged at him.

WAIT! CHARGED AT HIM! Man, I got pay attention.

She charged at him with kunai that probably Oka-san gives it to her. She came near Oto-san, aiming at his neck; she tries to slice his neck. But, of course being the most talented king, he dodged and kick pinky.

Surprisingly, pinky dodged. By looking at her fighting style and her dodging, she must be at least the same level as me. Che, I'm got to train more.

The fight goes on for awhile. **(A/N I'm too lazy to give details about the fight.)** Then, Oto-san surprises pinky by going behind her and putting a kunai to her neck.

"Stop!" Oka-san yells, running toward Oto-san and pinky.

Oto-san immediately drops his kunai and let pinky go.

'So, Oto-san still has feeling for Oka-san, huh' I thought. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Oka-san ask pinky. Then, pinky nodded.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan, Kai-chan, and Koi-chan." Oka-san said to pinky and her brothers.

Then she turn to us and said, "Bye, Fuku-chan, don't be mean to Ita-chan and Sasu-chan. Ita-chan, don't be mean to Sasu-chan. And Sasu-chan listens to your father ok?"

Che, Oka-san is as cheerful as ever. Then, Oka-san climbs on the bigger wolf and pinky climb on the smaller one. With that, they ride of to their home.

Then, aniki said, "That pinky is something."

I'm surprise at that. Usually, nothing make Itachi interest in it. But what aniki said was right, pinky is something.

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? Please, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Sakura's POV**

"Oka-san! We're back!" I yell as I jump from Kai-nii-san.

"Oh, thank goddess you're not hurt." Oka-san said as I hug her.

"Oka-san you should've been there! Sakura-chan was awesome! She kicks that old man's butt!" Kai-nii-san said happily.

"She almost got herself kill, if is not for Mikoto-san and you call that awsome." Koi-nii-chan said as he put Mikoto-san down. I don't know why he hates me but I know that he does. It's always been like that ever since I was little. If I did touch his stuff, he would growl at me. However, he didn't growl at Kai-nii-san or Oka-san when they do that.

"Oka-san, Sakura and I have some news for you." Kai-nii-san said to Oka-san.

"What is it?" Oka-san said as she sits down.

"Kai-nii-san and I heard that 3 Uchihas will be in the for a surprise attack. The old man will be attacking the north and south. 2nd old man will be attacking the west and the younger one will be attacking the east." I said in one breath.

"Who's the old man? 2nd old man and the younger one?" Oka-san asks Kai-nii-san and me.

"Ummmm…." Kai-nii-san and I don't know what to say because we didn't really know their name or how to describe them.

"Oh, I think the old man is Fuku-chan, 2nd old man is Ita-chan and the younger one is Sasu-chan." Mikoto-san said smiling.

"I see." Oka-san said.

"Can I ask you a question, Mikoto-san?" I ask her. She nodded.

"Who are Fuku-chan, Ita-chan, and Sasu-chan?" I ask her again.

"Fuku-chan is my husband and the head of the Uchiha clan. His real name is Fugaku Uchiha. He's 42 years old. Ita-chan is my oldest son and is the next in line for throne. His real name is Itachi Uchiha. He's 21 years old. Last, Sasu-chan. He's my youngest son. His real name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the same age as you." Mikoto-san said smiling.

Wow. I feel bad for calling her family names. I better apologize.

"I'm sorry for calling your husband and oldest son old man, Mikoto-san." I said, as I bow my head in shame.

"Oh, no. It's ok. You didn't know, so how can I blame you?" Mikoto-san said, lifting my chin up. She smiles at me and I smile back.

Man, how could a nice woman like her be part of that cruel clan that wants to kill us?

"Oka-san, can I go and wash myself by the river?" I ask Oka-san.

"Sure, go head." Oka-san said smiling.

"Ok than, bye." I said as I grab my clothes.

Then I started walking toward to the river.

**Sasuke's POV**

Man, what a day. Oto-san wants to stay in the forest and observe. He took Ainiki to go with him but he left me to set up tents! I should go too! I'm part of this too.

Arrgh. Anyway, I better get my clothes and wash my self. I think there is a river near by. I got out of my tent and started walking to an opening. I walk for awhile. Then I heard the sound of water flowing. I run toward it and found that it was a river. I strapped of my clothes and jumped into the water.

Awww, so refreshing. I went underwater and enjoy the coolness of the water.

**Sakura's POV**

When I heard water flowing I run toward the river. I take off my clothes and jump into the water. I love how the coolness of the contrasts with my body, I went underwater to enjoy this.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke was closing his eyes and was swimming around. Until he bumps into something. He opens his eyes to see …..

**A/N**

**What did Sasuke bumped into? Find out on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update. I went on vacation to Las Vegas! Anyway, sorry!**

**Recap**

Sasuke was closing his eyes and was swimming around. Until he bumps into something. He opens his eyes to see …..

**Ch. 5**

He opens his eyes to see a fish staring at him. Sasuke jump a little. Then he thought,

_'Uchihas are never surprised.'_ Right then he heard a scream. He turns to the direction of the voice and swim to the voice.

**Sakura's POV**

I was enjoying my bath until I bumped into a fish. I scream of surprise.

**Author's POV**

Sasuke was swimming toward the voice. He then stops when he saw the owner of the voice.

'Pinky' He thought.

Sakura turn around to see who was swimming toward her. She then saw Sasuke starring at her naked. She screams and hid her body underwater.

Sasuke realize that he was starring at her naked body so he blushes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERV?!" Sakura said screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERV? You were the one who screamed!" Sasuke yell at Sakura.

"At lest I'm not the one who was starring at some girl's body!" Sakura yell back.

**A/N**

**Sorry, I'll update soon. Right now my sister is bugging me so bye**. **I know this chapter suck. I'll try to do better on the next chapter.**


End file.
